life in pain
by Ssnipergirl
Summary: the Volturi have many secrets that most vampires not even Carlisle Cullen know but one secret is two vampires are being held in the dungeon no one can hear their screams but what the volturi dont know is that something big is coming.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm thinking of shutting down my poll since people barley vote on it. I'll just pick and write the story I want. I saw a review on a story of mine and the person was saying how life of pain would be interesting I decided that this will be the second story I post from LC {little creatures} check that story out if you haven't and enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

 **chapter 1**

* * *

The walls held blood in the dungeon of the volturi, no one not even vampires could hear the screams that were down there yet two vampires have been held there since the years 1200-1100 BC. When the volturi took over the vampire world it's been about three thousand years and yet these two vampires have been down there all this time, were they are tortured. Rumors have spread over the world saying these two vampires are supposed to be the true rulers of the vampire world. But how when no one has seen these two except for the volturi themselves. The Volturi say the rumors are not true, when curious vampires who go wondering in to dungeon to see if the rumors are true, only to stumble upon empty cells, for no one except the volturi know were the two vampires are and the thoughts of Aro the Volturi king is 'I will never allow those two to be free'. So this is where our story begins will we be able to see the vampires that time forgot and unravel the secret only time will tell.

 **? POV**

The chains that held my wrists burned my whole entire body burned from the cuts and bite marks. I hear the screams of my cellmate who was in the next room he was sobbing in pain. Which means when Jane was done with him she would come to my cell, and burn me with her mind. I remember a time when i could save my mind from the pain by my shield. But that was when i was still strong and thought my spirit could never be broken. I sob the hope I had was gone the walls are all I see every day no windows no light. I don't know how long I have been down here I have lost count.

I hear the door open and knew who it was; she didn't say anything except the word. "Pain" which Jane whispered softly I scream in agony my mind knew it wasn't real but my body felt the fire "Please stop PLEASE" my voice breaking with every minute, days or seasons could have past until she left. My body sagged my dress was covered in dirt and it was basically scraps of fabric. I close my eyes but the pain doesn't go away I hear in my mind 'My love are you alright' Edward the only vampire in the world I will ever trust ask in my mind _"It hurts my entire body hurts are you alright since Jane was with you first"_

I have never seen Edward's face; we only know each other by talking through his powers, which is telepathy. His power still seems to works even though we have never been fed, my throat still burns after all this time and it makes my shield very weak _"Still burning but now Alec is in here he is taking my senses away and the pain is gone for now"_ I sigh in relief at least he isn't hurting but it also means when Alec is done with Edward he will come to me and do the same. Aro has his little slaves test their powers on the two of us that is the only reason we are here for, to be test subjects.

Just like with Jane I hear the door open but Alec doesn't say anything slowly my senses are taken away but so is the pain I feel absolutely nothing but too soon the relief is gone. I want to cry out "Please don't go" but even if i did Alec would still leave I hear the door close and I scream out. I felt the walls shake I curse the volturi they don't deserve to be rulers they are monsters I always cry asking god why he is punishing me and Edward what have we done to deserve this.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed this, it hurts me that I have to do this but it must be done for the story to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life in Pain**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Heyo so popcorn is the best XD and so is this chapter**

 **So lights camera action.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

The darkness was all I could see, my mind was broken, my body tired. I heard that vampires usually don't get tired, but they aren't being torture all day every day. I wait for Jane or Alec; to come down and right on cue I hear Jane whispers 'pain' my mind goes into shock and I don't feel a thing. I was so tired of this, I hear Jane scream then stomp away, and then I hear something drop and look over and saw it was two keys attached together. I quickly grab it with my foot to hide it from Alec. I don't know what the keys were for, but if it's for my door and chains I will take it, maybe ill finally leave this place with Edward. The screams coming from Edward cell had me sobbing, when he finally stopped I kept praying these keys I found would work

I didn't know if it was day or night but I was tired of being a toy. I quickly grabbed the keys and picked a key; the first one didn't work, then I tried the second one and I heard a glorious sound of a click and one of the cuff came off, I quickly undid the second cuff and tried to make my way to the door. But I found it so hard to get up, I kept falling, but I was determined to succeed and escape, even if I had to crawl my way out. When I finally got to the door, I slowly get up onto my weak legs and grab a hold of the wall to the other cell across from me. I hear the breaths of my Edward, this is the day I will get us free and the day I will finally see him. My hands are shaking as I put the key in the hole and hear the gears unlocks. The volturi are not really smart, they use the same keys for our chains, our cell doors. Edwards door slowly opens and I push it the rest of the way. I peek in and see a man with bronze hair, it is messy but a controlled messy. "E…Edward." The man pulled his head up and looks at me he looks confused "I…it's me B...Bella."

My voice was rough and it felt wrong to speak in a normal tone. I usually scream all the time "Bella." His voice was musical I nod and quickly run to him. I stumbled a little but got to him none the less. I grab his cuffs and unlock them he smiled at me with love in his eyes. "Let's go." I help him up and we stumble out together. I look around and see a door and peek inside trough a gated window and what I saw made a smile spread across my face as natural light shone thru. It was sunlight, this door lead to outside of the castle. I try to open it and it wasn't locked thank God, Edward grabbed my hand while leading the way.

The sun blinded me a little since I haven't seen it in probably a century or two we look around, I saw some trees and it looked like a forest "Edward look over there." I point to the woods and he nods "Let's go and maybe find something to eat." The burn in my throat increases when he mentioned food "Are you sure we eat food or do we need something else." He stops and thinks "I did hear the guards thinking of blood to drink and that's about it." So we need blood interesting.

"Let's hurry Bella I hear someone coming and we need to go." I nod and we try to run, it works and we get deeper into the woods and I see a deer; it smelled so good and without my knowledge I had moved and was biting down in the deer's neck, the liquid poured down my throat and the burning slowly stopped. I felt stronger then before and I felt my shield in my mind.

When I could get no more liquid I looked up, Edward was looking at me his head tilted "What are you doing." I shrug "I don't know it just smelled so good and then I attacked it." I get up and search for more for my Edward, I found two more deer's and snapped their necks and dragged them over to Edward "Try it." He hesitates for a little bit then grabs one puts it up to his mouth and bites down. I watch and wait as he stares at me while he drinks and I smile. Once he was done he dropped the deer carcass. I watch as his eyes change to a light topaz "your eyes they changed."

* * *

 **CUT**

 **Whelp this my que to leave byeeeeeeeeee**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Heeeeeey how's it going, well let's get this party on the road and also I have a question, but ill save it for the end so plz review.

Just a quick note, Bella and Edward only know French and Edward also knows Italian since I'm gonna guess the Volturi think in Italian and he has learned it from reading minds over the years, so they don't know English but Edwards mind reading power can translate to his language.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight it's tragic I know, but I do own all the books and movies but you guys probably don't care about that.

Thank you, Gabby for being my beta you rock.

(I re-uploaded this chapter since the old one wasn't beta

* * *

I'm still looking into Edward's eyes, they are so beautiful "Bella we need to go now, I hear the guards mind, they will know we escaped if we don't leave now" I nod and take his hand; I'm terrified that we will be found. We run as fast as we can which is amazing, it takes us a couple minutes before we turn up at the sea "What do we do my love" Edward looks back at the path where we came from then to the sea "Swim, from what I have heard from the guards vampires can swim without breathing so lets see if its true love" I breath in and out for a moment then nod at Edward to say I'm ready. We dive into the sea and I open my eyes it's so beautiful down here.

Edward and I swim all the way till we get to land, which is a mystery to us since we have lived in France all our life. I get out of the water and try to get my old dress dry "What do we do now" "I heard Aro think of this coven, the Cullen coven they live in Washington in this small town named forks or something like that do you want to go there love" I start to shake thinking of seeing other vampires "But what if they are like the Volturi, I can't let you go through that pain again and I certainly can't go through the pain or torture again" I sob into Edwards' chest, my mind flashes to what we had to go through. Edward cups my face "My love I will protect you and I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever" I lean into his hands trying to make my nerves stop.

"Let's go" I nod and we start to run and talk about our human life. We stop when I smell the most disgusting thing ever. "Edward it's burning my nose" just when we were going to go, I hear a growl "Edward what is that" "It's a shapeshifter and he isn't happy that we are on his land" I look and see a giant animal behind Edward "E…Edward behind you" the giant animal starts to run straight at Edward and without a second thought I shield the love of my life, the animal bounces off my shield "Bella RUN" we both run like bullets.

I look behind Edward and see the animal has stopped pacing along a line never crossing. Edward stops and grabs me and pulls my body towards him. I start to cry and scream my sanity is gone and will never come back, I'm broken and I know it "Shhh my love shhh I'm here Bella, I'm here" I feel Edward sit down on something and picks me up into his arms. Edward rocks me back and forth to calm me down, I take deep breaths and start to stop shaking and crying.

"My love it will be okay" Edward suddenly stops talking and freezes, I look up to see his face and see him glaring at something. I quickly look around when I smell them.

VAMPIRES

"Edward are they coming towards us" a growl slips out of him and it makes me tense "Yes they heard your cries" guilt starts to tear me up inside "I'm sor" but before I can say it Edward kisses me. My body starts to relax then Edward pulls away and a whine escapes my lips "It's never your fault Bella they could have found us a different way so don't ever think that it's your fault." I rest my head on Edward's shoulder and we wait for the vampires to arrive.

* * *

Well, this is the end for now so stay tuned for next time and the question I have is, do any of you know what miraculous ladybug and Chatnoir is. If not you can just skip this paragraph and go to the next one. but for the people who do know what the TV show is, would you guys want me to write a fanfiction for this TV show cause I have an idea for a story so review and tell me if you want the story.

One more thing Bella will be different than in the book or movies cause she has been held captive for years her sanity will be gone and I know your probably thinking what about Edwards sanity well its broken as well but he has to stay strong for Bella. He will have his weakness and break down like Bella has in this chapter but I will have it in the future chapters so until next time byeeeeeeeeee.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**LIFE IN PAIN**

 **Chapter 4 Part 1**

 **Hey, Vamps how's it going, well I'm good too. So I have been having writer's block so maybe some ideas from you vamps could help but enjoy this chapter and** **it's long so enjoy and review.**

 **Beta: Gabby is fabby XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from twilight I just like to play with them**

* * *

My body wouldn't stop trembling I'm terrified. Edward stands up and puts me behind him, I whimper from the loss of his skin but I quickly grab his waist from behind, it calms me down a little but I'm still scared.

They run gracefully through the woods and I see that there are six vampires. We are doomed they stop altogether and look at us. I see their eyes are gold but it doesn't make me less scared of them, the blonde haired man stepped a little closer and spoke words I didn't understand.

I peek out and look at Edward, he is glaring at them but has a confused look on his face "Edward what did he say." The other vampires turn their heads and stared at me, frightening me so I hide my face in Edwards side his shirt covering my face. Suddenly Edward growls out "You need to watch your thoughts." I peek and see him pointing to the blonde woman who is glaring at us.

The man who spoke gibberish words had a look of understanding then spoke again but this time words I could understand "So you two both speak French." "Yes, my love and I are from France." I hear a squeal and it makes me shake some more "Oh my you are so cute can we keep them, Carlisle." Edward picks me up and I wrap my arms and leg around him "Shhh my love no one will hurt you." "Alice they are people, not animals. I'm sorry for Alice's behaviour she can get carried away some times. Would you two like to come to our house and talk?"

I look up at Edward to see him nod "Lead the way." I hold on to Edward tightly not giving him an option to let me down, he chuckles then starts to run. I have a feeling that he is holding back his speed to keep up with the other vampires. I feel Edward stop and look up to see a big white house with so many windows "Wow." Edward just looks at me I smile and kiss his cheek.

Then I'm guessing the leader leads us inside, he gestures to the two chair-like things Edward tries to put me down but I don't let go "Nooo." "Bella." I shake my head "No." He signs but sits down with me still in his arms "Stubborn girl." I giggle into his shoulder "Well let's introduce ourselves my name is Carlisle and this is my wife and mate Esme." I move my body to face them but still snuggled into Edward "I'm Edward and this is Bella." The small pixie girl smiled "I'm Alice and this is my mate Jasper." I feel Edward stiff in when he saw the scars on Jasper.

"Heyo I'm Emmett and this is my beautiful wife and wonderful mate Rosalie." The giant vampire Emmett was grinning like a child and his wife was smiling at him "Would you two like to tell us about yourselves first. "But before Edward could answer Alice got up "Wait let's get you two changed I have some stuff that could fit you Bella and Carlisle probably wouldn't mind that Edward can have some of his clothes." She looks at Carlisle to have permission I'm guessing he nods and Alice jumps up and down squealing.

* * *

 **I decided to spilt this chapter up so part 2 will be out in a little bit review and tell me if you enjoy this story**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Life in Pain**

 **Chapter 4 Part 2**

* * *

I try to make my body shrinks so I can disappear, I don't want to leave Edward "Let's go Bella, I have some make up you can have." She went to grab my arm but my shield flared up blocking her, I'm scared of her so it's only natural that my shield appeared, it's my minds way of protecting me. "What the..." She was confused "Bella my love what's wrong." I look up at Edward pleading with my eyes and spoke into his mind 'I don't want to leave you.' He smiles and kisses my forehead while getting up I hold on tight "Alice, Bella will be staying with me for all time that we are here." Alice is about to argue but Edward is glaring at her "Don't test me, Alice, I might have been locked up for centuries but I know how to fight." I hear Alice huff and stomp upstairs Edward follows and we go to a powder room "I will get the cloths and then show you how to use the shower."

"Edward are we gonna leave after this." "I want to learn the language that they spoke before we leave and also learn what's different about this world then we will leave." I nod not going to argue, I trust Edward. Alice walks in with some cloths that she calls clothes.

"Okay let me show you how to work the shower, be careful with your strength." I watch as she grabs two nobs and turns, them water comes out of the spout. She then pulled a lever up and water started to pour out of this disk like thing from above. "This is the shampoo and Conditioner for Bella its strawberry scented and you have this one Edward it's more of a natural woodsy smell. Then over here is some body wash and there are clean towels in the cupboard over there." Since when did houses have running water "Thank you, Alice" She smiles and leaves shutting the door behind her.

"Do you want to just tear our clothes off?" I nod, we wouldn't be wearing them again, he carefully tears my dress off and I tear his shirt and trousers off. We quickly get into the shower thing and do as Alice said the water felt warm and nice. I grab the strawberry shampoo and open it I hate the smell but I pour some of the liquid onto my hand and then put it in my hair.

I felt Edwards slowly spread the shampoo in my hair scratching my scalp, a purr left my mouth and I see Edward smirking "Does it feel good." I nod "It feels wonderful." After he gets all the soap into my hair I wash it under the water getting all the dirt and mud out of my hair. Once I was done, I helped Edward with his hair and he started purring. He had more dirt in his hair than mine did and his hair was wild his shampoo smelled liked the ocean to me, but it stilled smelled nasty. We quickly finished washing our body, Edward distracting me for a while but we finally got done cleaning ourselves.

I grab a fluffy cloth and dry my body and hair, I helped Edward dry off and he growled when I teased him a little "Love don't test me." His eyes darken as I just smirk at him.

We sort the clothes and try to figure out how to put them on, I see these short pants that are my size and try them on they fit but then I have another pair of pants that are longer "Edward am I doing this right." He has on short pants like mine but bigger "I think they are undergarments love." "Oh, that makes sense, so do I put this on over my chest." I show him this shirt that is rounded and has thin straps he nods "Try to get in on." I unbuttoned it and put it on, my breast fill the circle shapes "Can you help me button this." I see Edward has his shirt and the long pants on, he looks so handsome "Sure love, let's see if I can do this."

Edward finally has it buttoned after many tries, I grab the other shirt and put it on "Did I do it right." Edward nods and kisses me "You look beautiful." We walk downstairs together holding hands, the other vampires are talking about stuff they look at us and most of them smile as we reach the bottom of the stairs. Alice jumps up and grabs me, I shriek and tense up she had a small circle and grabbed my hair Alice pulls it up and attached the circle thing in my hair and let it fall my hair stays up "Their much better." Edward was hissing at Alice.

Carlisle began to talk "Let's get to know each other and not to be rude, but I heard you Edward saying that you would like to learn about the language I spoke earlier." "Yes I would like to know what it's called and what has changed since me and my Bella have been locked up." I tense at that word.

* * *

 **Wow, this is long well I hoped you enjoyed it and tell me if you would like more chapters to be this long, Gabby will probably kill me for this being so long so sorry Gabby.**

 **So I'm gonna go byeee my vamps**


	6. Chapter 5

**Life In Pain**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Heyo so how did you like the long chapter last time. I'll probably do it again some time, but until then enjoy the story.**

 **Beta by Gabby**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **B.P.O.V**

* * *

I stay still, not moving a mussel as Edward looked at me and we have a silent conversation with our mind link 'Do you want to tell our life story or would you prefer for I to tell it' after conversing we decided to tell our parts of the story and help the other if they needed it.

Edward nods at me to signal that he is going first, he takes a deep breath in and started "The time I was born was when the civilization of France started, I was an only child to my mama and papa. I remember that I was at the right age to get married soon and I think that was when I was seventeen or eighteen I stormed out and went into the woods wanting to cool off."

Edward had his eyes closed but I knew this was a difficult subject I already knew this story when we discovered that we could talk to each other in our minds we told each other everything. "That was the last day that I was human the Volturi were traveling around looking for humans to turn they found me." He stopped trying to get his words out but he was trembling so hard that I knew I needed to step in and so I did the only thing I could do I chirped.

Edward and I had created a special language over the centuries, so the Volturi would not know what we were saying to each other when we were to week to communicate via our link, he growled and I knew that he needed help. I look and see the Cullen's looking confused. I cleared my throat "The Volturi found Edward and changed him on the spot, his change only took a day as we later found out when he heard the guards think about the abnormality of his quick change and so Aro" I spat that name out "locked him up thinking that Edward was too powerful, Edward never told Aro that he could read minds."

By the time I was done speaking Edward was shaking so much that the couch was moving with him. I heard Esme start to sob I knew it was my turn to tell "I was also born in the same era as Edward and was sixteen when I was also told that I would be Wed but instead of running away I accepted it, the only reason that the Volturi found me was when they had finished there mission of creating more vampires, the guards decided to have a snack before the journey home. One of their guards wanted my blood, so I was kidnapped from my home they drained and killed my mother and father but when the vampire had finished draining me, I stilled changed into a vampire as my shield protected my heart long enough for the venom to run its course. As my body was deprived of blood I too had a quick change waking only hours after Edward had awoken.

Aro found out about my shield as he saw the guard's memory and when I awoke I was untouchable and Aro was unable to get a read on me. When I refused to join his guard, he locked me up just like Edward. We have been beaten, bitten, and tortured by the elite guard's as they practice their gifts." I pause needing a break as the flashbacks kept playing in my mind on repeat "T...That day when we escaped my hope was gone, my determined spirit was dead the guard Jane she dropped the keys and I quickly hid them with my foot, so when Alec came into my cell he wouldn't see the keys and take them away. It worked and I got my hands free from the shackles and opened the door, I quickly got to Edwards cell and freed him." I stopped there, as the image of Edward when I first laid eyes on him was still fresh in my mind.

"Bella was my Saviour she opened my door and unchained me that was the day we first saw each other and the first day in millions that we both saw the sun again." I was sobbing, the pain was just too much for me to bare. I saw that our story had caused the Cullen's to become speechless but it was Carlisle that was shocked the most "T... The Volturi did this to you both." He looked pale, too pale even for our skin and he launched out of his chair and into the woods.

We watch as he picks up a tree and starts to break it into small sticks then he comes back in and goes upstairs I was confused what was he doing and then when we both saw what he had in his hands me and Edward hissed. In his hands was a painting of the brothers. Carlisle then pulled out a small silver square thing from his pocket; Esme stood up and went over to him. "Carlisle what are you doing with that painting." "I am burning it, I don't want to have it in my house or anything of the Volturi. I had heard the rumors, Esme, when I was with the Volturi, about the two most powerful vampires in existence. That they were kept in the subbasement, locked away in cages as the brothers were too scared of there powers if they were to ever to be freed. I asked Aro and he denied it. Saying that they were just rumors, properly made up by the elite guards trying to scare the non-power wielding guard members." Carlisle was shaking and Edward was silently looking at the painting with hate-filled eyes.

"I don't want this painting in my house after what Aro did to these innocent children." Carlisle quickly went outside and threw the painting in a pile of sticks and had foliage. He then threw the silver thing on top of it; I saw that it was fire.

* * *

 **So someone needs to go to anger management XD Jk I hoped you enjoyed this and thank you Gabby for helping me.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Life of Pain**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Hey, guys so we still at 6 reviews I want more so could we get to 10 plz I'm not asking for much. I'll even post two chapters on the same day for the reviews, do I have to beg you guys? Please, I have 38 reviews on my other story Little creatures so why is this story not that popular is it because it's not that good tell me guys WHAT AM I DOING WRONG. *Breaths in and out* sorry ill be calm, actually you know what ill just go now and you guys can read.**

 **Edward's P.O.V**

* * *

I hear more minds entering my range and they sound like the Cullen's friends "Carlisle some vampires are coming to your house" just when I said that Alice froze and I looked to see her have images in her mind there were five vampires running then it went blank." "Carlisle the Denali coven is coming to visit." great more vampires I knew Bella couldn't handle these many vampires in the same room as her.

"I guess we will be leaving sooner." The Cullen's look at us "why must you leave." "Bella can't handle this many vampires in the same room." Alice jumped in "she will be fine." And before I could reach for Bella Alice had her wisped away. "No Alice let me go." "I have to get you ready to meet the Denali's." I was mad, but I didn't want to destroy Esme's house especially after she's been so welcoming towards us, but when I heard Bella scream I rushed to her.

I push through the door to see Bella in the corner and Alice trying to touch her but Bella's shield was up "Alice leave." She was about to argue, I was getting pissed off with her "NOW." Alice rushed out and it was just me and Bella "My love come here no one will hurt you." Bella looked up and saw only me in the room and she ran to me. Edward I can't deal with her anymore please don't make me be near her anymore." "Shhh, my love you need to calm down." I picked her up and purred to her she answered back with a chirp.

I listen and heard the other vampire coven arrive "Bella let's go down and see who is here, I won't let anyone touch you." She looked up at me with fearful eyes "Will you hold me while we are down there." I nodded while picking her up into my arms. I felt her snuggle her head on my shoulder "I love you, Edward." "I love you too Bella."

I walk downstairs and see the five vampires, there were four females and one male it was then I remember hearing that voice. Carlisle looked at us and walked over "Edward this is the Denali's." He spoke to them in the strange language again like when I first met him. I watched them waiting for any of them to make a move towards MY Bella. "Hello I'm Eleazar and this is my mate, Carmen." I nod at him "Edward and this is my Bella." I waited for them to tell me who the other three females are "Hi I'm Kate and these are my sisters Tanya and Irina." The leader I assume Tanya kept looking at me, and her thoughts were terrible "Tanya I assume your name is." She nods smiling a seductive smile and winking at me, "Could you reframe from thinking about me like that, its very disturbing and the only person I will ever do that with is my Bella." They all gasp.

"Wait you can read minds." I nod, Bella was glaring at Tanya and I couldn't blame her. I catch Alice's eyes and glare "Alice next time you try to grab MY Bella I'll rip you apart got it." She quickly nods while her mate growls at me, I feel Bella's shield go around me when she hears Jasper growl. Tanya still staring at me starts to ask me questions "So Edward where are you from." "France." "Cool I have been to France it's a lovely country did you meet Bella in France." I shook my head while I go sit down.

Bella starts to play with my shirt "Where did you two meet then." I glare at Tanya she is annoying me "In the Volturi's castle." Eleazar chimes in "Are you two part of the guards." Bella hisses, "I would rather die than be a guard in that hell hole." The Denali's are surprised that Bella spoke: "Then why were you in the castle." Bella was shaking and had her head buried in my shirt "The dungeon was where we met we were cellmates."

* * *

 ***Turns away from you readers* "Edward tell them"**

 ***Edward walks in***

 **"Jay does not want to talk to you guys until she gets the 10 reviews so I'll be the one saying goodbye to your readers."**

 ***Huffs and walks away***

 ***Edward signs* "Bye readers hopefully you guys review."**

 ***Walks away***


	8. Chapter 7

**Life Of Pain**

 **Chapter 7**

 ***Glares at readers then turns away***

 ***Gabby walks in***

 **"Jay, are you still mad at them."**

 ***Nods***

 ***Gabby signs***

 **"Well guys she's mad, very mad I'm sorry I'll be talking then"**

 ***Gabby smiles***

 **Disclaimer: Jay doesn't own twilight.**

* * *

No one of the Denali's clan spoke, I sign my patients were being tested "We're going hunting."

 **? P.O.V**

"Hurry I see that we are close to them." "Wait are you sure it's them." We stop and smell it's definitely them.

Bella P.O.V

Finally, we can just have some peace and quiet. I take down a deer when I hear "BELLA." I look up Edward was with me so it wasn't his voice but I remember this voice a flash of color comes at me then I am knocked to the ground

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry Bella." A girl stands up and then offers me a hand and helps me up. I get a good look at here and gasp "J...Jay." She nods "What happened, the last time I saw you they dragged you away." She smiles "My sister Gabby helped me escape." I smile "I'm glad that you escaped"

Jay and Gabby looked like twins when they are standing next to each other they both had brown eyes, but they each had different specks, while Jay had orangey red specks, Gabby had bluey silver specks. Their hair was another story, Jay's hair was a lovely jet-black color with strands of turquoise and fire red throughout. Gabby, on the other hand, had long flowing blue and purple hair with strands of silver woven in. They both were really pale. But their skin glistened, like little sparkles were all over their body

Jay was wearing a dress that reminded me of the dresses you would find a goddess wearing, it was a solid black with a dark blue and red swirls pattern with the red being a bit bolder than the blue, it was form fitted and extenuative her body and curves. The train was long and was all the way to her feet and she was barefooted. Gabby was wearing a short dress that ended at her knees but she had a train just like Jay had that ended at her legs. Her dress was a solid white, but she too had the swirl pattern design of blue and red as well, but hers was a light blue almost whitey silver which was the most prominent of the colors.

"Did you ever find the book you two were looking for?" "Yeah it wasn't easy to find, but we got it before the Volturi could get their hands on it." Edward comes up and hugs me from behind "That's good to hear." "Bella, Edward I'm sorry that I didn't come back for you two I really wanted to but." I cut her off "Jay you and your sister had to find the book and I don't blame you." Gabby hugged her sister "It's okay Jay they got out" she nods "I want to meet the Cullen's, I need to make sure my children are taken care of " I giggled Jay was a protective person.

 **Jay P.O.V XP**

I look at the house in front of me, I know who the Cullen's and also who the Denali's are. I have been watching them ever since I knew Bella and Edward would escape and end up in the new world. I knew one of the humanian covens would find them, just didn't know whom? The Volturi was going to pay for what they did to Edward and Bella my rage was deadly and Aro just unleashed it.

Gabby smirks at me "You ready to meet them" "Oh yeah" we both walk in with Bella and Edward in front of us. Both covens stop talking and look up. I look at them all not showing any emotions, I'm told that I can silence a room with just one glare and its true "Bella, why don't you introduce me to your friends" "Um this is Carlisle and his mate Esme, Alice and her mate Jasper and Emmett and his mate Rosalie" I smile "Hello I'm Jay and this is my sister Gabby" "I'm guessing as those are the Cullen's you must be the Denali's clan you are Eleazar and this is you mate Carmen, then we have the three sisters Kate, Irina and Tanya" they gasp all looking at me.

I watch Carlisle as he looks confused "Excuse me I need to go to my library real quick" Of course don't let me stop you" I grab Gabby's hand and lead us to the sofa and sit down watching and waiting for Carlisle to return. A moment later Carlisle comes back with an ancient looking book "Correct me if I'm wrong but are you two the source. As in the creators of the supernatural world." "Yes, my sister and I created the supernatural world," Gabby explains to Carlisle.

* * *

 **Yeah, I added Gabby and myself in the story deal with it. Review tell me if you like it or hate it**


	9. Chapter 8

Life In Pain

Chapter 8

So I see we got 14 reviews. I need more to feed my hunger and I'm thinking of doing another story and then I could plan a day for every story like Monday is LC and Wednesday is life in pain and Friday is... A secret so do you guys want a new story review and tell me I got a poll that has stories and summaries so vote and I'll pick the most voted well I'll see you guys later

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine

Gabby you are my true love LOL; I thank you for gifting me with your beta skills

* * *

I sigh, no one is speaking and it's really annoying me I miss my little pet Luca "Any questions." Gabby was fixing her nails bored as I am. It was then that I heard Luca he followed me, I look up at Gabby and she is smirking " I will be right back it appears my Luca was following us" They nod and I quickly go outside and there he was laying down like the lazy leopard he was. Luca was all black so he couldn't be seen in the darkness "You naughty little boy what did I tell you" He ran to me and laid in my arms I giggle and pick him up he was light but Luca was full grown leopard I made him immortal so I would never lose him he was a baby to me I loved him and would never lose him.

I walk back in with Luca and everyone but Edward and Gabby where surprised Luca was a leopard. I look into their minds and they thought Luca was a vampire and my mate. I sat down and pet Luca he was tired from his journey and he fell asleep. Emmett spoke "Why do you have a leopard for a pet do you eat him" I huff "No he is my baby I saved him when he was just a cub. The flashback comes to me and I remember when I was hunting in the amazons hunters were hunting leopard and I heard a gunshot so I watched they killed Lucas mother and just left him to starve and I killed them Luca was scared until he saw me and I loved him ever since.

Gabby's P.O.V

We were sitting in the Cullen's sitting room after all the hello and warm welcomes we had received. I was filing my nails out of sheer boredom. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that we found Bella and even happier that she found her mate, but I miss my little Siberius. He's my white tiger that Jay got for me when she found her Luca. And with Luca turning up, I miss Sibs even more.

I remember that day so clearly; I was at home waiting for Jay to return home after she had gone to solve the issue of the Amazonian coven being targeted by out of control jaguar shifters, who had been banished from their tribe for their inability to follow the law.

I had gotten home before her; from my mission of a herd of babies, hippocampus had gone missing. I had found them in an underwater cave and returned them to their worried parents.

As I waited for her to return I decided to go for a swim in the ocean that surrounded a hidden island. When I got out I has a white fluff ball shoved in my face and a grinning Jay, explaining of her mission and how she saw these poachers hunting a leopard and how it left this newborn baby leopard to starve. So she picked it up with the idea of feeding the baby and leaving him with another leopards care, but after she held it she couldn't let it go. She went on to explain that as she made her way back with her little Luca she saw a baby tiger getting cast aside for his white coloring and knowing that she wouldn't be able to get a tiger to look after the cub decided to bring him home for me. Were I've spoiled him ever since.

* * *

so I did my pov and Gabby did hers review and next chapter will be more fun.


	10. Chapter 9

**Life In Pain**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Hey, guys let's get this party on the road.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

 **Beta: gabby**

 **Bella P.O.V.**

* * *

Carlisle started up a conversation with Gabby and Jay as her pet was lying by her feet. Alice slowly walked up to Edward and I. "I'll help you two learn English." So that's what this strange language is 'English'.

I sign, this language was difficult to learn "M...my n...name is be…lla." Edward smiled at me and kissed my check. "Good job love." Alice nods and we continue to learn the language until I and Edward can speak fluently and can read and write in English too.

It's the next day and Jay is talking quietly to Gabby. Luca is playing outside with Edward, while the Cullen's and Denali are hunting so it's just us five. I sit down on the porch swing and watch Edward while he is playing with Luca, when I'm suddenly assaulted by a horrendous smell, the unpleasant scent of wet dog, I start to tense up as my mind recalls where I've smelt it before.

Looking in the direction that the wind is blowing, we see the big wolf that tried to attack when Edward and I escaped our prison.

Edward runs over towards me while Jay and Gabby walk outside. Luca runs to Jay and growls as three big wolves walk out of the tree lines with three huge men trailing behind them. Edward grabs my arm and helps me up. I whimper their scent is so revolting. Edward puts me behind him just like last time I stayed put.

I hear Jay growl but Gabby just has a calm face on. "What permission do you dogs have to be on the Cullen's land?" Jay was speaking in a calm manner, but her face showed a whole different story. The wolves grow but then one of the three men walks to the center looks at the wolves and they stop "We had those two bloodsuckers cross our land yesterday." He points to me and Edward" Gabby walked forward and faced the wolves.

"What is your name wolf?" Her voice was a command and it held power "It's Sam." He was glaring at Gabby "Well Sam did you talk to the Cullen's about being on their land since from what I remembered you two have a treaty that forbids them to cross your land and you do the same for their land am I correct." Sam nods while the wolves' huff. I look closely at the wolves and see the one that chased us, his fur was a russet color and he was glaring at me I shrink back while I hear Jay start to growl.

Gabby P.O.V

"These leeches crossed our land." The one named Sam proclaimed.

My patience was getting tested; these stupid dogs are not listening. "The Cullen's have broken the treaty." Sam exclaimed, "How have they broken your so-called treaty?" I demanded as I stepped closer to the overgrown dog.

"Well the Cullen's have obvious broken our treaty, they changed those two freaks into nasty bloodsuckers." Sam says as a slight tremor goes through his body.

"I can assure you that neither one of those two our new-borns and where changed long before your stupid treaty was made." I said getting right up to his face. "That's a load of ball, the two of them act as if they are in a new world. There go they are newborns. And by the power of the treaty, we can kill them and those freaks of nature Cullen's.

"They aren't Cullen's. Bella and Edward are in my sister's and mine coven. So even if they were new-borns your treaty doesn't apply to us. So you dumb wolves broke the treaty and the Cullen's aren't even here so we could kill you and they wouldn't be able to stop us."

Sam growls as the tremors in his body intensified and he changed into a black colored overgrown dog. He then runs forward and leaps at me. It takes me a half a second to transform into a wolf-like Sam but my fur was a dark blue with purple highlights like my hair.

Sam halts for all of a second then he goes for my tail but that second was all I needed as I set my mind on his foot. I used my mouth to clamp down hard on his foot. I hear him whimper and he starts to walk away with a limp.

He limps his way over to other wolves and one of the men gives him some cutoffs to wear. I make my way over to Jay and with a swirl of blue and purple wisps; I'm back to my human form, without a hair out of place or a wrinkle in my clothes.

The three men that have not come in their wolf form stare at me while the stupid pups start growling.

"What are you?" One of them unchanged men demands as he tries to look intimidating. "That is non of your business pup" Jay responds as I go and check on Edward and Bella.

"It is our business when you are on our land," Sam says coming out of his shock. "As it was proven beforehand, this is Cullen Land and you have no jurisdiction here. I reply getting sick of these idiots.

"You will tell us what we want to know and you will do it NOW" Sam demands as he makes a grab for me.

Getting sick of the immaturity of these dogs I take the pup down and kick his legs from under him, so he was now kneeling before us and I freeze him where he kneels.

"Now I'm going to say this once and only once. You have no right to be here. Your so-called treaty only states that the land of Quileute reservation is protected by the wolves and if I'm not mistaken that land is of the beach and the mountains with the small town of La Push in-between. Were as the town of forks and the forest surrounding it is the territory of the Olympics coven, meaning that you have been encroaching on the Cullen land and breaking your own treaty." I say in a deep calm voice.

"Now take your friend and leave while you still can." Jay says as she shoves the frozen wolfman to his pack.

* * *

 **wow gabby is the best I should have her write all my fight scenes so tell me what you think the wolves have come back again and with my story I wont have them push over me and Gabby and Bella and Edward so ill probably have another fight scene soon until then vamps byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


End file.
